


Kiss Me Before You Go

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Communication is really important in relationships, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Boba is getting ready to leave for a few weeks, a fact he neglected to tell you
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Kiss Me Before You Go

The first of the binary suns has already set, and the light of the second was fading fast. A gentle coolness settling over the arid landscape, providing relief from excruciating heat of the day. 

“I thought being king of…. crime or whatever meant you wouldn’t have to go off world anymore,” you say, trying not to sound whiny while you trail behind him as he loads supplies onto his ship.

You were upset. You’d spent the day like you did most everyday since returning to Tatooine; going through every room in Jabba’s palace cataloging items, clearing out junk, washing away the stains of whatever fowl deeds transpired within the walls of this fortress. Boba had been notably absent most of today, not unusual for him but today had felt different. Like he was somehow avoiding you. You’d finally caught up with him towards the end of the afternoon in the bedroom, stuffing spare clothing into his rucksack. He was leaving. 

“Some things have to be done in person,” he replies nonchalantly “The Hutts never got off their lazy asses, I intend to do better,” 

You suppose he’s right. Even though Bib Fortuna wasn’t technically a Hutt, he did continue operations under the name and title. Boba wanted nothing to do with that, he was rebuilding from the ground up. Which admittedly meant doing all the leg work himself. You have to remind yourself that this will be better in the long run and that he will come back. So you settle on asking a more reasonable question. “How long will you be gone?” 

He finally turned to look at you. His dark eyes scanning your face. He reads you so easily. “Worried I won’t come back mesh’la?” There’s an edge of humor in his voice, like he’s teasing you. You cross your arms over your chest, and try to maintain a neutral face.

“No, I just— “ but you can’t find the words you’re looking for “Boba I— I lost you once. I am not strong enough to lose you again,” 

Immediately his teasing tone and expression are dropped. He moves more quickly than you expected he abandons the supplies he’s organizing and plants himself right in front of you. A large rough hand comes up to cradle your cheek. You want to jerk your head away, to insist that this is serious but you can’t. His hand is warm and gentle despite its calloused texture, and the comfort it brings you is too intoxicating not to lean into it. 

“I will always come back to you,” his voice is low and gravely. His other hand comes up to mirror the first, and he strokes your cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m making a better life for us cyare,” 

You nod your head gently, not trusting your voice to hold steady. You know how much Boba hates to see you cry. He dips down and captures your lips in a firm but tender kiss. He breaks the kiss, but stays close. 

“I’ll be back in three weeks,” he tells you. Your heart sinks. That’s nearly a whole month. You’ve only had him back in your life for two months. You bite the inside of your lip, and nod again willing yourself to keep the tears back.

You take a shaky breath before asking. “When are you leaving?”

“Tonight,” he answers quietly. You squeeze your eyes shut. He studies your face, etching every bit of it into his mind. Not like he hadn’t been picturing it these last five years without you, but still his memory could never do the real thing justice.

“I wish you had said something earlier,” you say with your eyes still shut “what were you planning to do? Leave without telling me,” 

A twist of guilt tugs at his heart. He hadn’t actually thought about it. Not that he didn’t plan to tell you. But he didn’t think about giving you a warning ahead of time. He makes a mental note to strive to do better in the future. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” and he means it. For as much as he missed you, longed to see your face, and craved your touch in these last years of separation. He knew you suffering was that much and more, witnessing his apparent death, being run off Tatooine, and mourning him alone. And now he’d almost left you again, without so much as a goodbye. 

Your sweet eyes open again, finding his and holding his gaze. “Will you do something for me before you go?” You ask. He nods, urging you to speak freely. “Come to bed with me tonight. Hold me until I fall asleep. And kiss me before you go,”

“Of course,” he whispers, dipping down once more to recapture your lips.


End file.
